


Kinktober: Day 03

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Food, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Food Play / Nipple Play





	Kinktober: Day 03

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mforpaul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mforpaul/gifts).

"Raf, you have some..." Sonny gestured towards his cheek. 

"Hmm?" Rafael brushed his face with the hem of his t-shirt, wiping the flour from his cheek. "Oh, thanks."

"Um," Sonny, caught staring at Rafael's exposed midriff, blushed and quickly turned back to the bowl of batter. "You're welcome."

Rafael had asked if he could help, so Sonny had assigned him mixing duty. He’d quickly gotten bored of that and reassigned himself to taste-testing; both the brownie batter _ and _ the rapidly dwindling bag of Reese's pieces. 

"Can you hand me the eggs?" Sonny turned to Rafael and held out a hand, then sighed as he found the lawyer sneaking more candy. "Don't make me confiscate those before you eat them all."

Rafael pouted but withdrew his hand from the bag. His feigned sulking didn't last long, and he struggled to hide a smile as Sonny reached out to brush more flour from his face. 

"Stop making a mess," Sonny scolded. He stepped across the tiny kitchen to grab the carton of eggs, rolling his eyes dramatically when Rafael swatted playfully at his ass on his way back. 

"You're such a good cook."

"You're just saying that because you like it when I cook for you." Sonny looked over in time to catch Rafael deliberately brush confectioner's sugar onto the side of his neck, and he glared accusingly at the lawyer. "_Rafael_..."

Caught red-handed, Rafael's face split into a guilty grin and he shrugged. "You weren't taking the hint."

"Fine." Sonny sighed and stooped to lick the sugar from his neck, taking great pains to scrape his teeth gently across Rafael's skin while making it seem as unintentional as possible. "There. Now can we_ please _ finish these?"

Rafael grinned impishly up at him, dipped his finger into the mixing bowl and swiped a streak of chocolate across Sonny's throat before detective could stop him. As much as Sonny wanted to be mad, he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from twitching in amusement even as he glared at Rafael.

"You are impossible, you know that?"

"Mhmm." Rafael considered Sonny for a moment, then pushed himself up on his toes to carefully suck the batter from his Adam's apple. "You love me, though."

"There's raw egg in there," Sonny warned, trying not to react as Rafael nipped at his neck. 

"I'll take my chances." Rafael hiked Sonny's shirt up and tucked the hem behind his head with little ceremony. 

He scooped up a healthy amount of batter with two fingers, and Sonny shifted restlessly, feeling himself begin to flush as Rafael looked his bare torso up and down. Two careful dabs later, his nipples were covered in chocolate and Rafael was looking very pleased with himself. The lawyer moved to suck his fingers clean but had a second thought and stopped, smirking to himself as he added a smile just below Sonny's sternum.

"Oh, very funny, Rafael." As hard as Sonny tried to stifle it, he couldn't help but laugh. 

Rafael gripped him by the hips and pressed him up against the fridge, and laughter quickly turned to soft moans as the lawyer went to work on his chest. The sugar hadn't fully dissolved, and the gritty texture was something very new. Odd, but not unpleasant— it almost felt like a cat's sandpaper tongue against his skin as Rafael licked him clean. He was already breathing heavily, but Rafael clearly wasn't finished with him, his fingers already back in the mixing bowl.

"You're violating so many health codes right now," Sonny protested weakly. "There's not gonna be enough left to bake, Raf." 

"Shame." Rafael didn't sound too worried about it. He was more interested in applying a second generous coat of brownie batter to Sonny's hard, pink nipples.

Sonny gasped as Rafael began to lick at him again; broad, flat strokes of his tongue, just firm enough to tug ever so slightly at his sensitive nipples. Rafael was alternating sides, switching between long slow licks and quick little flicks of his tongue, and Sonny let his head fall back against the refrigerator with a moan. There was nothing that made him weaker than Rafael's mouth, and he seemed hell-bent on making Sonny fall apart in the middle of their kitchen. 

The lawyer closed his lips around one overworked nipple and sucked, and Sonny's back arched in pleasure. Rafael knew every one of his weaknesses and he took advantage of that fact every chance he got. Teeth skimmed Sonny's areola just hard enough to add that momentary edge of pain that he loved, and he dug his fingers into Rafael's shoulder, barely conscious of the fact that he was rutting desperately against the lawyer's thigh. He was strongly considering dragging Rafael to the couch for a quickie when he saw him reach for the batter again out of the corner of his eye. 

"Uh uh," Sonny beat him to it despite his hampered reflexes and snatched the bowl, holding it over his head. "The rest of this is for_ baking_."

"Fine." Rafael, refusing to subject himself to the indignity of reaching for it, crossed his arms with a playful scowl. "You're no fun."

"You'll thank me later when these come out of the oven, salmonella breath" Sonny teased. He scraped what was left of the batter into the pan and slid it into the oven before Rafael could help himself to any more. 

"How long, chef?"

"Twenty five minutes."

"Perfect." Rafael grabbed Sonny for a quick kiss, then pushed him towards the bedroom. "Go get your ass in bed, I'm still hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
